


幻想乡见闻录－东风谷早苗篇

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 外来的人类来幻想乡求闻的背景。第一人称独白
Kudos: 1





	幻想乡见闻录－东风谷早苗篇

“对了，你的本子上现在已经记下多少东西了？”博丽的巫女托着腮，把玩着手中的酒杯，好奇地看向我，窗外最后一场春雪悄然飘临，在银色的月辉下散发出淡淡的白光，隐隐透映着她在这个异常天下有些懒洋洋的神情。

面对幻想乡的管理者，我不敢怠慢她的任何疑问，立刻掏出了这场旅行随身的记录本，将那些我即时写下的一点一滴翻给她过目，她点点头，露出了然的神情喃喃道：“是吗。”

我刚想询问灵梦对笔记本中写下的文字有何看法，她却站起身，缓步走到了墙边的储物柜旁，从里面翻找出了一个做工十分精美的狭长盒子递了给我：“可以的话，能拜托你明天帮我把这个还给守矢神社吗？”

“我吗？”忽然间得到对方的器重令我有点手足无措，在接过那狭长的沉甸时，我清晰地意识到它一定是相当珍稀的物品，无形的重担从肩头传来，我不得不开口想要推脱，“这样重要的东西，灵梦去送肯定会更加……”

“我觉得，你会很高兴见到她们。”灵梦嘴角微扬，语气中充满了不容置疑，“放心吧，你一定没问题的。而且，你难道不想见见已经适应了幻想乡生活、从外界搬迁而来的人类吗？”

——不能否认，这是一个相当诱人的委托。

对守矢神社这个地方，我略有耳闻，它原是外界的一座神社，曾经也拥有许多参拜者，可后来似乎是信仰不足而销声匿迹。有人说，它并没有消失，而仍旧存在于幻想乡的一隅，不同于坐落于边界的博丽神社，它真实地屹立在牧歌悠然的幻想结界之中。

谨慎地踩过柔软的雪地，我站在高大的鸟居前远远眺望，这里与博丽神社相比确实更添了一分气派，宏伟庞大的建筑不难想像它曾经的辉煌与承载的无数祈愿，春色也给予了它盎然的生机，这里的樱树并不比博丽神社的少，虽然丫杈上还挂着昨晚留下的最后残雪，想必再过一个月，也会是一片灿烂芳华吧。

“啊，您就是灵梦小姐说的人吧。”来自少女小心翼翼的呼唤打断了我的感叹，我这才发觉不知何时，身着蓝白色巫女服的少女已经手持币串来到了我的面前，仔细打量着我手中灵梦托我带来的盒子，于是连忙点头作为回应。

她似乎是舒了一口气，向着屋廊抬起手，微笑着示意我：“请跟着我往这边，我们一直在期待着你的到来。”

两人的足音踏在年代久远的木板上发出好听的“咚咚”声响，在空荡的门廊里回响不绝，我一边跟在她的身后一边环顾着四周，除了眼前的巫女以外，一个人，亦或者其他生物都没有看见，仿佛屏住呼吸的话还能听清樱树的新芽伸展腰肢的窸窣声。

“这里一直都很安静……跟灵梦小姐那里不大一样呢。”像是看出了我的所想，她有些不好意思地捋了捋耳边青绿的发丝，我惊觉自己可能说了什么不该说的话，刚张口想要补充什么，她却摆摆手，看向偌大的庭院，“但是大家晚上时不时会一起来这里聊天，所以……我并不觉得太过寂静。”

“原来如此，看来搬到幻想乡是十分正确的决定呢。”我不觉露出了微笑，“神社里面确实非常美。”

“能得到夸奖十分感谢！”欣喜的笑意从青发巫女的脸上弥漫开来，她在一间似乎是主殿的房前停下脚步，微微躬身，拉开了紧闭的纸门。

我跟在她的身后正要走进房，脚下却碰到一个坚硬的触感，在承受到我的重量的一刹那向后倾斜滑去，我的重心一个不稳，回过神来时额头上已经传来了强烈的痛感，撞击带来的眩晕感使我有点眼前发黑，等抬起头时，蓝衣巫女正一脸歉意地弯下腰，急忙向趴在玄关的我伸出手把我拉了起来，显然为这个突如其来的意外感到很尴尬。

“啊啊，实在很对不起！之前顺手把装神符的盒子堆在了门边，结果忘记拿开了……”

“真像是早苗的作风啊。”陌生的女声从她的身后响起，我的视野中出现了一个紫发女人的身影，她在榻榻米上盘腿席地而坐，在与我目光对视时扬起了嘴角，“这就是最近新来的那个人类？”

“是、是的，打扰了！”我连忙端坐好身，将灵梦托我带到的东西推到跟前，“这是博丽的巫女让我帮她送来的，似乎是神物之类的物品，我没有看所以不大清楚……”

“啊，是前些天灵梦小姐从这里借走的一些咒符，能够帮上她真是太好了！”被叫作早苗的巫女轻轻合掌，露出了喜悦的神色，而她身后的紫发女人也不易察觉地微微颔首，似是放下了担心的情感，而紫发女人旁边头戴奇怪的青蛙帽的女孩并没有说什么，在发觉到我正好奇地打量着她的帽子时，轻巧地偏偏头，向我友好地微笑。

虽然不清楚早苗以外的二人是怎样的身份，但我感觉得到她们三人之间无法用言语描绘的融洽，明明身着打扮格格不入，却仿佛一个温暖和谐的家庭被无形的羁绊紧密相连，名为早苗的巫女明亮的笑靥足以盈满这间神社过于宽阔的空寂。

“其实最初……我们是想征服幻想乡，为了从妖怪那里收集信仰才来到这里的，不知道最近外界又有什么新奇的事情发生了呢？”

“神是需要依靠人们的信仰，才拥有了生命。”头戴青蛙帽的女孩接着早苗的话语说了下去，“如果没有人再来参拜我，我终有一天会消失。”

“您是这里供奉的土地神……？”我忍不住打断了她，在心中为自己先前一直盯着她的失礼行为感到懊恼，连忙低下头握起笔佯装记录掩饰那一瞬间的不自然，而小小的土地神似乎并没有在意我的冒犯一般，只是温和地点了点头。

“我……之前以为自己在人类中是特别的存在。”早苗像是回想起了什么一般，咬了咬唇，“为了能让这里的神继续存在下去，我必须打败这里的管理者们，然后统治幻想乡，收集这里的信仰……因为外界……”

“是的。”前不久才从外界进来的我很清楚她的担忧，“现在的人们已经……丢弃了对神明的敬仰之心。”

——我第一次这样清晰地意识到神是因为人们的敬畏才会诞生于世的。纵使神拥有神通之力，可没有相信她的人，神也不过是一团飘渺的念想。

名为早苗的少女为了守护神的存在，不得不离开自己亲切的故土，尽其全力向幻想乡的规则发起挑战，履行她身为守矢神社巫女的职责。结果不需要细问便可以想知，我知道，灵梦作为博丽巫女的强大是不容置疑的，任何威胁到幻想乡秩序的存在她都能够完美退治。

“可是，我很感激灵梦小姐，我从她那里学到了很重要的东西。”

我眼中映出青发少女坚定的面庞，她提到这位曾经的敌人的名号时，是敬佩，还是名为憧憬的感情呢？

“您所记录下来的这些，是要传达给外界的人们吗？”

“我想是的。我打算真实地记录下在这里的每一个所见所闻。”

“那么，请这样传达给人们吧，在这片土地上，没有什么是不可能发生的。”少女所言的这句话，我一字不漏地写了下来。

－我很羡慕灵梦小姐的强大，不仅仅是实力上。她能包容过去想要吞并博丽神社的我，甚至在听说了我的难处后，愿意让博丽神社作为守矢神社的分社，将信仰之力分给我们。

－从那时起，我便明白，我还有很多需要努力学习的事情，在幻想乡，每一个存在都有自己的特别之处，我们都是那众多“特别”中的一个。在这里发生什么都不奇怪，因为这就是幻想乡。

－守矢神社应该留下来，留在幻想乡，不是作为征服者，而是作为幻想乡的一部分。这里是我们最合适的容身之所。

紫发女人意味深长地看了我一眼：“停留在这里绝对不是坏事，外来的旅人。”

早春的徐风从窗口迎面拂来，伴随着雪霁后新芽的清香穿透屋房，巫女侧耳专心聆听着，握着币串的手不觉微微一动，弯起一个欣喜的弧度。

“嗯，似乎是有参拜的客人来了呢。”

年轻的巫女稳重的脚步声消失在了门廊外，我望着她离开的背影，不由得被她的情绪所感染，嘴角也微微浮了起来。

“喝吗？”

一只精致的酒杯塞进了我的手中，紫发女人晃了晃手中的酒瓶，看着表面泛起的清波，她笑了。

“早苗是一个很努力的人，一旦决定了的事情就会认真到底。所以，她会拼命学习这里的一切，迅速成长为成熟的神官。”

“是的，她看上去已经适应了这里的一切，我觉得，这是十分了不起的事情。”

醇香的酒液斟满了手中的酒杯，清脆的碰击声叩在我的心底，久久不能停止。

——这次我要写下的，是一个平凡的不可思议所谱写的篇章。


End file.
